kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
BZ-Nui
BZ-Nui is the fictional pocket dimension that some of the Kanohi Force canon takes place in. Its assigned number is Dimension 3. History The BZ-Nui dimension was once a formless void, just an empty pocket dimension with a few hidden access points to the primary Earth dimension. The only defining feature was the Wellspring of Creation at its center, which manifested as a large orb of green flame. For reasons unknown, a portal opened up between the two dimensions, just within the vicinity of a BZPower member known as The 1st Shadow . Some members of the Force have theorized that it was his creative nature and unique view of the world that helped open the gap. Others say that it was an unusually large and long lasting Natural Gateway. Whatever the case may be, it led him right to the Wellspring, where the creative essence bonded with him and allowed him full control of all Creation within that limited dimension. Once he'd mastered some of the basics, he opened a portal back to Earth and sought out some other members of BZPower to help him out with his newfound vision. He selected a few staff members as well as regulars from various subforums to help give him as much insight as he needed. When he'd gathered them all in this bank dimension, T1S instructed them to give him as much input as they could as to what they wanted out of this new world. Channeling their collected vision and the power of the Creation Wellspring, he constructed an island paradise for all the members of BZPower, and created a stable dimensional bridge that would allow members to cross back and forth between the worlds as they pleased. Following this, the Staffers sent word out and called members from across the globe to visit this new realm. Some would choose to stay and don new forms born of the Creation energy, while others would make regular visits. Geography The island Includes numerous beaches and at least four mountain ranges, two of which are located in the Comic Land. There are a number of forests and rivers, and two small deserts. The rest is mostly grasslands. BZ-Metru See full page for more info. BZ-Metru is the main city where most of the members reside. This is where much of the main activity happens. The Wellspring of Creation is located in the center of the city, in a special chamber inside the Coliseum. The City is separated into Districts that are modeled after some of the subforums. These include: * Storyline & Theories * BIONICLE Discussion * Ninjago Discussion * Hero Factory Discussion * Chima Discussion (now mostly abandoned) * LEGO Discussion * Reference Desk * News Discussion The Kanohi Force Tower is also found here, just south of the Coliseum. Other Major Locations Valley of Completely Off-Topic This area is situated to the north of the City. This is where all the members who wish to discuss non-LEGO material spend their time. BZ-Koro A more rural version of the City proper, this is the quieter, more peaceful place that many members originally pictured BZPower to be, back wen it was a much smaller site. This location was created to reflect that. They have a friendly rivalry with BZ-Metru and so they often compete against each other in various sports and other competitions. Matoran Villages There are six other villages situated around the island, each one modeled after the six primary Matoran tribes in the BIONICLE mythos. These include: * New Ta-Koro--in the mountain range to the north-northwest of BZ-Metru * New Ko-Koro--located high in the mountains just north of BZ-Koro * New Onu-Koro--situated almost directly underneath Ko-Koro, just south a few miles and below the mountains * New Po-Koro--out in the center of the northernmost desert, beyond Onu-Koro * New Le-Koro--hidden away in the jungle overlooking the north sea * New Ga-Koro--on the coast of the larger lake to the East of the mountains Sandstone Cliffs A section of land that's entirely comprised of sandstone. Despite being the one who guided the land into being, even T1S does not know how or why this area formed as it did. It's a mystery to all. Bleak Lands A stretch of dead and barren plains at the end of the mountains, some ways northwest of the Sandstone cliffs. This area is completely dry and dead. Dust and heat make it almost impossible for anything to survive here. It's one of the great mysteries of the world, as no one knows exactly why it formed this way. During the events of Vanquished Alliance, Irrie takes up residence here to hide from the Staff. Rahi Reserve A whole section of the island to the Northeast that is left uninhabited by members, for it is where rahi of all sorts are given free reign. Deep Woods Just to the West of the Sandstone Cliffs is a deep forest where few venture. It's rumored that a few members of BZP moved out there in secret to get away from the hustle and bustle of the villages. Minor Locations Krana Storage Tower A relic from the older days of BZPower, the Krana Storage Tower once housed the excess Krana that people did not need in their collections. It was described as a tall stone building situated on a relatively high hill. Inside it was a spiral staircase that wound upward to the ceiling. Alongside the stairs were indentations in the wall that the Krana were placed in. The tower was emptied of its contents after the Krana Discussion Topic was abandoned, save one Nuhvok Krana Bo. The tower was the only building that survived the fire that destroyed the rest of the abandoned topic. The Valley of the Shadow of the Dead The Valley of the Shadow of the Dead was created by a conflict between the civilians of BZPower and the Vahki during the coup d'etat of VahkiPower in April of 2004. Those that lived near the area organized a raid on a Vahki-controlled outpost. Unbeknownst to them, the outpost had a large store of explosive devices hidden beneath it. When the robots saw that their defeat was at hand, they activated the explosives and destroyed the entire area, forming the crater. An ember from the explosion then caused a fire that spread to the abandoned Krana Discussion Topic, burning it to the ground. Legend has it that the spirits of those who were destroyed in the explosion roam the valley, however the exact reason for these ghosts being there remains unknown. Many years later, Arzaki took up residence there to avoid being caught by the Vahki. He soon used it as a base of operation for assembling an army of life-drained soldiers. Creative Archipelago A series of islands to the Southeast of BZ-Nui, each island represents a section of the Creative Outlet. The islands are all connected by a single bridge network, though there are ships that travel from port to port. Library The Library houses a collection of every written work that has ever been published on BZPower, including Epics, Short Stories, and Comedies. A river runs through the island that feeds into a lake in the middle. Along the river are high cliffs, where many houses can be found built into their sides. This is where may of the library workers reside. Situated on a speck of land in the middle of the lake is Kaiapu Prison. Gaming Center More of a tower built into the sea, this is where members gather for various RPGs, and all manner of fan-made games of all platforms and mediums. Media Center The smallest island, this is where records of every fan-made movie, piece of music, and other forms of digital media is kept. It has huge underground chambers that house large computers to store the vast amounts of data. Exhibition Hall This is where MOCs are displayed. Like any good LEGO convention, but large enough that each MOC is permitted its own booth. Considered one of the most inspired locations in all of BZ-Nui. Outside is a massive decorative garden. Gallery As the name implies, here is housed the entire collection of digital, painted, or hand-drawn art ever made by the BZP members. It's no secret that the famed Lady Kaguya has a whole room to herself. The Comic Land See full article for more info. The Comic Land is one of the oldest concepts pertaining to the world of BZPower. Ever since the birth of BZP comics, there was a subconscious drive to see such a place come into being. With the creation of BZ-Nui, that dream was made a reality. T1S used the old maps of the place to model the current version. See also *Kanohi Force Comedy *The Shadow Saga *Vanquished Alliance *Gilead Gallery = Category:Location Category:Shadow's Creations Category:BZ-Metru